The Frost Guardian and the Snow Queen (a Jelsa story)
by AryaStark9
Summary: What if Elsa never unfroze Arendelle? What if Jack Frost found her centuries later and realized Pitch was behind her fear. This is the story of how Jack Frost saves the Snow Queen.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of the Snow Queen had always intrigued Jack Frost. Though he had already been chosen by the moon as a winter spirit but not yet a guardian at the time this story had supposedly took place, he had missed out on the events of the legend. He was to busy that summer causing some mischief in the Southern Hemisphere seeing as it was their winter at the time. Winter was almost over, why not take a break and go to Norway this spring. On second thought, why not go now.

"Wind, take me North!" Jack exclaimed as a sudden gust of wind swirled around Jack Frost and sent him spiraling into the air.

Jack flew above the streets of Oslo, causing a sudden flurry of snow as he passed. In truth he had no idea where to start looking for this legendary Snow Queen. She was just a myth. But after all, wasn't he? Jack snickered at the thought. "Well, I might as well start where any other tourist would," Jack thought out loud.

He dipped down next to a tour bus as some people stepped out. There was a little girl in the crowd clutching a book of fairy tales by Hans Christian Anderson. She let out a slight gasp as she saw Jack Frost standing next to the buss and a smile spread across her face. Jack put a finger to his mouth so she wouldn't cry out in excitement. "Ginny, come on dear" Her mother called for her and the girl named Ginny hurried along to catch up with the tour group, still looking over her shoulder at Jack.

When the tour guide started to talk lecture them about the history of Norway, Jack caught up to Ginny, seeing an opportunity. He knelt down next to her and she whispered to him enthusiastically, "Your Jack frost, aren't you?" She pointed to a picture in the book with a cartoon drawing of Jack Frost looking like a silly little boy blowing wind and snow onto a village.

"Yeah, that's me. Hey could you do me a favor?" Jack asked. Ginny nodded. "You've heard about the Snow Queen story right?" Ginny nodded. She flipped to a page in her book showing a beautiful but evil looking woman who was shooting icicles out of her fingertips in the book. "Could you please ask that woman where in Norway this story might have happened?" She nodded eagerly.

Ginny raised her hand and the tour guide stopped her speech to hear what the little girl had to say. "Where did the Snow Queen live?" Ginny asked. The crowd chuckled at the cuteness of the little girl.

"Actually," said the tour guide, happy to give the group a good story "Hans Christian Anderson based his story after a famous Norwegian legend. They say the Snow Queen ended up burying her kingdom under snow after giving them an eternal winter. Locals say the Kingdome still lays Frozen in the fjords just North of here and the Snow Queen's Palace lies high up in the nearby mountains that are so treacherous to climb that no one has been able to do it. Looks like the queen wants to be left alone."

Jack thanked Ginny and sent snowballs flying into the faces of all the adults at once, causing the little girl to giggle. She waved goodbye as he took off.

Jack flew north to where the tour guide had said. He saw a frozen fjord and some spiky, snow covered peaks just behind it. The tallest to the North towered over the other mountains and its shadow reached the fjord. Jack thought that as good a place as any to start looking for this Snow Queen's Palace. He dropped down on the mountain's peak and shuffled around in the snow.

Something bright sparkled just above a snowcap. Jack investigated it and found it was part of some sort of an ice structure lying underneath the snow. This must be the Snow Queen's Palace. Jack used his staff to blow the snow out of the way to reveal a balcony completely made of ice. The structure was much larger than he thought. At least there was a doorway; maybe the inside of the palace was still intact and not filled with snow. He pushed the frozen doors open, marveling at the handiwork it must have taken to create such beautiful architecture out of ice. Once he got inside he saw just how big the palace was. He was so entranced by its magnificence and the crystal chandelier above his head that he only just realized that there was a body on the floor.

It was a woman and she looked frozen. She was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen. Her skin was pale and smooth as marble. Her hair was a white blond that sparkled as it was wrapped around in a long braid. Her crystal blue gown glittered as if it too were made of ice. _Is this the snow queen?_ Jack thought as he stared entranced at the woman. She looked nothing like how the storybook that Ginny had made her look. She had no spiky crown and she did not look evil. She looked peaceful just lying there and yet somehow sad as well. _Is she dead?_ Jack wondered. He gently touched her on the shoulder. Her skin was as cold as ice. Nothing ever felt cold to Jack Frost. The woman was as frozen as a glacier. Jack felt a pang of sadness wash over him as he assumed she was dead.

Just then, her eyes suddenly opened and she inhaled a deep gasp of breath. She looked around frightened and then she saw Jack standing in front of her. "Go away," She pleaded, staring at him with her beautiful blue eyes that were filled with fear. "I just want to be alone." She pulled her hands away as if they were dangerous weapons and turned away from Jack.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Jack said, speaking softly to the woman.

"I don't want to hurt you," She said, her voice distant.

"What's your name?" Jack found himself asking.

She looked up at Jack with those magical blue eyes of hers that were not unlike Jack's own. "Elsa," she said at last.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elsa, that's a pretty name," said Jack smiling "I'm Jack Frost."

Elsa looked up "Jack Frost? Aren't you just a myth?"

"Well to be honest I thought you were too at first," Jack replied "but here we are." Jack stopped suddenly, "Wait, how come you can see me?"

Elsa didn't seem to hear the last thing he said. "What do you mean I'm a myth?" Elsa asked, perplexed.

Jack realized he might have made a mistake in saying that. He found himself wondering how long she had been frozen in this tomblike palace. The story of the Snow Queen was supposed to have taken place in the 19th century. Did Elsa think she was still back in that time? Maybe he should explain things to her.

"Well you obviously know about me, I'm about a hundred years older than you. I can make it snow and freeze things just like you," Jack explained. To demonstrate he waved his staff and made it start to snow inside the palace. Elsa looked up in shock with her mouth ajar at the snowflakes as they flurried around her and Jack. "People know about you," Jack hesitated. How could he put this delicately? In the stories he had heard about the Snow Queen, she was suppose to be a wicked villain who had frozen everything, including people's hearts. Elsa certainly didn't seem like a villain. She looked scared and it was clear she wanted to be left alone. Jack thought he might as well just flat out tell her, "They call you the Snow Queen, and there is a legend about how you froze everything. The kingdom by the fjord has been buried by snow and frozen for about two hundred years now."

Elsa looked away again. She started to cry and the tears became frozen diamonds that shattered when they hit the floor. "I didn't mean to," Elsa sobbed softly, "After my coronation, I became Queen of Arendelle… but that same night, I also became a monster. I had tried so hard to keep my powers a secret, to keep my sister safe from me. I had almost killed her with my powers when we were children. I didn't mean to. I worked for so long trying to get my ice powers under control, but no sooner had they put the crown on my head that I lost control. I tried to run away, to distance myself from Arendelle. But I froze everything anyway. My sister came to find me here. After all I had done, she still loved me, and she believed I could stop this winter and bring back summer. I told her to stay away but she didn't and I ended up freezing her heart." Elsa's breath came out in gasps now, "my sister is dead because of me." At that moment, Elsa lost control. Ice shards shoot everywhere and the gentle flurry of snow in the room became a blizzard.

Jack dodged the ice shards and shielded himself from the blizzard within the room. _This girl isn't a villain_ , Jack thought to himself, _she's just scared_. She never meant to freeze anything. It wasn't her fault she had this uncontrollable gift. Jack suddenly thought back to what Pitch had once told him back when he and the Guardians had battled.

 _"You know, I once met someone very much like yourself." Said Pitch slyly_

 _"Is that so" replied Jack, thinking it was some sort of trick._

 _"Oh yes," said Pitch. "You see, though human, she too had been gifted with amazing powers of ice and snow. But she was merely a child, and you know how prone children are to fear…" Pitch chuckled darkly. "She ended up sacrificing a great deal for the sake her little sister. Not much as you, I mean… You died so your sister would live…"_

 _Jack was now staring at Pitch with a shocked look in his eyes._

 _"And every day," Pitch continued "she died a little inside so hers would be safe… from herself."_

Only now did Jack realize that Pitch was talking about Elsa, about the Snow Queen. Jack fought his way through the swirling snow towards Elsa who had fallen to the ground, sobbing. He put is hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid."

The blizzard stopped and the snowflakes hovered in the air, frozen in place. Elsa looked up at Jack, her eyes as frightened as a child's. She rested her hand upon Jack's hand that was now gripping her shoulder in a supportive gesture. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry that I lost control."

"It's okay Elsa, I'm here for you," Jack smiled down at her. "You don't have to worry about freezing me," Jack assured her.

Elsa smiled up at Jack, her tears now disappearing. They shared an intimate moment where neither one looked away for a long time as both of their crystal blue eyes were locked in a trance. Suddenly they both looked away at the same time, cheeks flushed upon the pair of them.

"You wanna see a trick?" Jack asked her.

"Sure," Elsa said shyly.

Jack drew a picture of a rabbit in midair with his fingers. The ice lines of the sketch hovered frozen in midair. Then, with a wave of his staff the rabbit came alive. Elsa jumped back, startled, as the rabbit started to hop across the room in a shimmering ghost-like ice form. Elsa smiled, which, to Jack, made her face look even more beautiful.

When the rabbit disappeared, Elsa turned to Jack and said, "Watch this." She waved her hands around gracefully and a snowman formed in between them. When Jack leaned down to look at it, the snowman suddenly came alive and started singing.

"That is so cool!" Jack exclaimed. "Hey if you want to have some real fun there are some people I have to introduce you too." Jack took Elsa's hand in his and pulled out a small orb that North had given him. He tossed in front of them and a portal appeared. Before Elsa could marvel at the anomaly Jack pulled her forward and they both stepped though the portal."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Elsa both stumbled through the portal and to Elsa's amazement, she found herself looking upon a huge workshop. There were garlands hanging along the walls and the sent of cinnamon and gingerbread hung in the air as if it were Christmas time. Hairy yetis and small, silly looking, elves bustled about the room creating toys. Many of them stopped and looked up at the disturbance in the room that was upsetting the hardworking atmosphere. Jack paid them no mind and dragged the wonderstruck snow queen across the room and down a hallway.

Jack burst into North's office. "How many times do I tell you to knock?" North asked exasperated.

"North, you have to meat someone," Jack said as he showed Elsa into the room.

"Now what do we have here?" North said, sitting up from his desk and walking towards the two of them.

"You're Father Christmas!" Elsa exclaimed, putting the pieces together.

North let out a bombing laugh, clutching his big belly. "No one's called me that in a long time," North said, fixing his gaze upon Elsa. "You can just call me North. And who might you be?" North asked curiously.

"North, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Jack introduced. "You know, the Snow Queen."

"Snow Queen?" North said speculatively, "Ah, I remember, little Elsa, you were on Nice List, but never asked for much. It has been very, very long time. Now let me see here…" North circled about Elsa who was watching timidly. "Interesting, interesting…"

"What is?" Elsa and Jack both asked at the same time.

North stroked his beard in contemplation. "You are over two hundred years old now but it seems you are still frozen even though you are human," North reasoned. "Frozen in time," North concluded.

Elsa looked shocked and Jack put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. He didn't want her getting upset like she had back at the ice palace. "What do you mean? How can that be?" asked Jack, "And how can she see us?"

North stoked his beard once more. "I don't exactly know. But man in moon will tell us. I will call gathering of the Guardians" North said as he was walking out the door, heading for the globe.

"Man in moon?" Elsa asked Jack, confused.

"The moon chose each of us Guardians," Jack explained "Me, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, he gave each of us our powers." Elsa looked at him, still not understanding. "Come on, this way." Jack pulled Elsa along after North.

When Jack Frost and Elsa came back into the main workshop with the large globe in the center of the room, the Guardians were already there.

"Are you serious?" Bunny asked North, seeming a bit irritated. "Spring is just around the corner and I got me plenty of work to do preparing for Easter." Bunny looked up and suddenly noticed Elsa standing there next to Jack. "Who's this?" Tooth stopped consulting with her little fairies and Sandy looked up as well and a question mark made of gold sand floating above his head.

"Hey guys, uh, this is Elsa," Jack said and Elsa waved at them timidly. "She's the Snow Queen. She's got magical ice powers like me."

"Oh great, that's just what we need is two of you," Bunny said dryly.

"You mean from the fairytale?" Tooth asked.

"I'd think you'd know about _fairy_ tales wouldn't you Tooth," chuckled Bunny.

"Yeah, but the story didn't get everything quite right," replied Jack. "Elsa's really nice, she just has a problem controlling her powers when she gets scared." Jack paused. "I think Pitch is behind it."

Everyone gasped and Elsa didn't know what to say. Elsa di not know of this Pitch person. Just then, a dark laugh filled the room. Everyone turned to see Pitch fly out from behind the globe in a swirl of black sand. "So you've caught me," he said through pointed teeth. "I must admit I had so much fun with this one," said Pitch as he gestured towards Elsa. "So easily the fear came to her, and how disastrous were the results." Pitch laughed maniacally. "I look forward to more games with her. Tell me, Elsa, do you miss you're family, your home, you're sister? You know it is your fault they are gone and you will no doubt bring even more destruction upon the world. Because what you are, is a monster!" Pitch laughed even more

Pitch then launched a stream of black sand strait at Elsa's heart. As it struck her, Elsa collapsed to the ground and the whole room tuned cold as everything started to freeze over. Jack shot a burst of deadly Ice straight for Pitch but he was already gone, the damage done.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack hurried over to Elsa's side. "Please don't be dead," he pleaded to the queen's limp body. He put his hand over her heart. It was still beating, but she felt unnaturally cold, even to Jack.

"Is she alright?" Tooth asked Jack as she hovered beside them, worry etched across her face.

"I think so… but I'm not so sure," replied Jack.

"What in the name of Easter Sunday was that all about?" cried Bunny. Sandy was now standing beside Elsa, trying his best to wake her, but having no such luck.

"Pitch shot fear into her heart," said North. "I never see him go that far before."

"Also what he said about her sister and her home… he hit her right where she was most vulnerable," Jack muttered, silently swearing vengeance upon Pitch. He then proceeded to tell the other guardians what Elsa had told him, about the truth behind the story of the Snow Queen.

Jack picked up the unconscious Elsa and carried her to a room that North showed him to. He gently laid her upon the bed and pulled some heavy blankets over her. He knew they probably wouldn't warm her, but the temperature in North's castle was dropping rapidly. Jack went back to the other guardians.

"Maybe we can go find her teeth and see if there are any memories that might help us deal with her fear," offered Tooth.

"That seems as good a plan as any," said Jack. "Whatever Pitch did to her is gonna involve her past."

"Then it's settled, we go to Tooth Palace," said North, pulling out a globe portal.

"Wait, shouldn't someone stay with the Snow Queen in case she wakes up?" asked Bunny. Sandy raised his hand and an arrow pointing to him appeared over his head. "Okay Sandy, if she wakes up and goes all ice crazy just make her go back to sleep." Sandy gave Bunny a thumb up.

North through the orb in front of them and Jack, Tooth, North, and Bunny all stepped through. They came out the other end and gazed upon the Tooth Palace. Tooth hurried forward as her tiny fairies started buzzing about her and telling her different children's names and their streets where new baby teeth could be found.

"Tooth, stay focused" North bellowed.

"Sorry, sorry. Come on the teeth are stored this way." She lead them to a part of the palace where there was a wall containing an almost endless amount of canisters with children's teeth in them. Tooth fluttered up and down along the wall. "Let's see, nineteenth century… Elsa… Ah, hear we are," said Tooth as she pulled out a container with picture of a small girl's head with white, blond hair and blue eyes on it.

"OK, work your magic Tooth," said Jack. Tooth opened the canister and a cloud with images appeared before all their eyes.

 _There appeared a bedroom in a castle with the northern lights dancing across the window. A small girl with her red hair tied in pigtails appeared, jumping on another older girl with white-blond hair who was trying to sleep "Elsa, do you wanna build a snow man?"_

 _The picture cut to the two girls having fun in the snow Elsa had created. Then it all froze over and showed Elsa clutching her little sister. "Anna no, I'm so sorry Anna."_

 _Then the memory showed Elsa looking scared as a troll showed Elsa what could become of her and her powers. A vision of a crowd attacked the older version of Elsa. The parents promised to lock Elsa away and keep her away from her sister and everyone else._

 _The memory turned into a series of flashes as the years went by. Elsa was forced to ignore her little sister, she couldn't control her powers, her parents died and she froze everything in her room. Anna pleaded for her to come out._

 _A defining memory appeared when Elsa lost control at her coronation ball. The townsfolk cowered away from her and she escaped into the mountains. Then she suddenly went through a transformation where she discarded her gloves and cloak and let her hair down, deciding to live with her powers and not care what others thought._

 _Then her sister came to into her palace. Elsa tried to tell her to leave, but Anna still had faith in her sister and believed she could help her. Upon hearing that the land was frozen in an eternal winter, Elsa lost control and struck her sister with ice strait through to her heart._

 _A man's voice sounded in the memory, "Your sister is dead because of you!" Then everything fell apart._

The guardians stared in shock at the place where the memory cloud had been only a moment before. Finally Jack spoke. "It was the fear. Fear is what made her lose control."

"How could we let this happen?" cried Tooth. "We are guardians, we are suppose to protect children from fear like this."

A thought suddenly occurred to Jack. "Don't you see? That's exactly what we have to do!"

"What are you saying?" asked Bunny.

"We need to give Elsa all the things we give the kids," said Jack. "I have to show her that winter is fun."

"Then let us get back to her," said North as he opened another portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was still asleep in her bed when they got back to the workshop. "Did she give you any trouble, Sandy?" asked Bunny. Sandy shook his head.

"So how we wake her?" North wondered.

Jack's eyes lit up. "I have an idea," he announced as he thought back to Elsa's memories. He gently nudged her and whispered in her ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Anna, go back to sleep," Elsa mumbled, now half awake. Then, she shot up sharply and looked around at all the Guardians crowded around her bed. "Please! Get away from me, I don't want to hurt you!" she cried. Every inch of the room started to freeze over.

As the others stepped back Jack stayed put and suddenly flung a snowball at Elsa that he had made from behind his back. A look of playfulness suddenly filled Elsa's face by some unseen magic. Jack snickered. "Oh, you should not have done that," said Elsa slyly as she jumped out of bed and started to chase the now running Jack.

Jack ran outside into the North Pole snow. Before he could get very far the snow turned to slick ice beneath his feet and he slipped, skidding along the ice. Jack shuffled to his feet and looked back at Elsa "Good one," he shouted as Elsa started to run towards him. He then shot ice at Elsa's feet and she fell over, her feet frozen in place. Elsa broke her feet free of the ice as Jack bent over laughing. She then waved her hands in the air as several snowmen appeared and tackled Jack to the ground. Jack then flew up into the air to avoid them.

"No fair," cried Elsa playfully. Jack then swooped down and picked Elsa up off the ground. They flew through the Arctic sky as the Northern lights danced all around the two. Elsa let out an exhilarated laugh as they soured through the ice-cold air. The freezing weather had no affect on her. After all, the cold never bothered her anyway.

They landed on a mountaintop overlooking North's workshop. The rainbow glow from the aurora borealis played in both of their eyes as they gazed longingly at each other. At long last, Elsa and Jack came together in a heartwarming kiss. As they caressed each other, the snow on the mountaintop started to melt and little flowers started to bloom beneath their feet. They pulled away to find a newly formed meadow of fresh grass surrounding them. "It thawed," said Elsa in wonder. "Love will thaw…" she thought out loud.

Jack looked up from the ground and stared in amazement at Elsa. "Then let's go bring spring to the world," he said as he pulled her in close and they launched into the frozen air. The snow danced around them as the Frost Guardian and The Snow Queen flew away into the winter sky.


End file.
